An angels love
by tevote
Summary: A romantic and slightly humerous adventure. Arabelle a student at hogwarts starts to discover something about herself- There is something growing inside of her and, she might just like our greasy potions master. AN/ It's ok Zack you can read this one.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning:

Chapter 1:

Arabelle sat quietly at the back of the room. She skimmed her eyes over all the other students working away at their potions. She felt so placid and invisible...Her family was not rich, they were not magical in any way or form, the fact that they passed away earlier this year didn't really change much. She didn't really miss them, or their abusive lifestyle. Arabelle had been at Hogwarts since her first year. She had whitnessed the arrival of Voldemort ( whom killed her parents.), the great Harry Potter and his friends always saving the day, the humerous yet cruel ways of proffessor Severus Snape. Now it was her 7th year in Hogwarts, the Gryffindor trio sat right at the front, some more of the red housemates scattered across the room. Mixing with her green Slytherins, she didn't really fancy the house placings. The hat had announced a poem for her when she was placed into her house it went a little something like this-

"Well young lady it seems to me, you're cunning so in slytherin you shall be.

But if I were to place you in gryffindor then your courage would outshine them all,

You're to tough for hufflepuff, To tall for Ravenclaw.

Slytherin shall be the one, as you my dear are not dumb."

Arabelle couldn't really remember the entire thing but it was something like that, she didn't really care though. No one talked to her at all. They ignored her...It could be because she looked to unapproachable. Her hair hung around her face, much like proffessor Snape's. But Arabelle's hair was quite long, it stretched out over her shoulders and down her back. She always had it half up half down, it was to thick to be worn out. And if she wore it up then everyone could see her face, and she didn't want that. Arabelle had penetrating green eyes, they were intense. You could get lost in them quite easily. Her lips were lucious and thick, they had a little bit of a red tint to them. She had no freckles but, one. And people mostly described that as a beauty spot, just above her upper lip, towards the right a little bit.

Arabelle continued to watch her classmates from under her fringe. There was nothing interesting going on, sure she enjoyed potions. But someone always tried to screw hers up for her, proffessor Snape never really spoke to her. And even if he did she never said anything, he scared her...That was the truth. Arabelle thought about what scared her the most about him...

' His eyes...They are so, so dark completely black. That man has so much inside but he hides it well with his eyes. And his voice, so deep...It makes the hair on your arms and the back of your neck stand up.'

Arabelle finished her potion, it was meant to be life elixer. Quite a hard potion, but not to hard. Arabelle had finished some time ago, but not wanting anyone to think she was smart...Or even actually think of her she waited. Usually the last one to hand in her potion, she always got high marks though. She watched as Proffessor Snape used his sarcastic comments on the Weasly boy, and waited until he left. But not to long, just as Ron was walking out the door she came to the front of the room and placed her potion down on the table for her proffessor. He stood at the door hands folded across his chest, his eyes following her every move. Arabelle made her way towards the door and began leaving the room, her eyes never leaving the floor. She hugged her books that she was carrying tighter to her chest.

Her body stopped as she heard the slight clearing of Snape's throat.

" Ms Fleek. Next class please, don't be the last student to hand in their potion, or work of any kind. Aspecially a Slytherin, from my house." The last three words spoken came out like ice, enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck jump right off. Arabelle mustered the smallest of speaking voices she had left at that moment and replied with-

" Yes proffessor. Sorry, it wont happen again." Her voice was not nearly as low as Snape's. It was not high either, it was extremely soft. But loud enough to be heard, and it was on the borderline of being a high pitched voice. Yet it was so mellow and calming.

She walked through the halls of the school, unseen to anyone. No hellos or heys, which was how she liked it. Sure it got lonely...but, she was used to the isolation. Her feet carried her to the library, her best friends lived here, Authors of various books that she loved to read. She walked to the back of the library, finding the section she enjoyed reading from. - Rare and difficult spells. She ran her hand along all the books on the shelf searching for one that might catch her interest. Finally her hand came to stop on a velvet black book, the writing was crimson red shining at her. Willing her to pull it out. The title read ' Wiccans advanced spells, to defend and attack.' Arabelle smirked at the title, she liked the wiccan series-the authors had written most of the books she had read. Except for

' Fine potion brewing, by potions master Severus Snape' Of coarse he would author his own book. Arabelle smiled and took the book with her, it would be fun to read by the lake after lunch. She had a free period after all.

Arabelle made her way to the great hall at a very slow pace. Her mind was still on the book she had just found, sure she had learned many spells over time. Even thought about making her own, she was still checking what happened when you mixed latin words together. But this particular book really had caught her eye. There was just something about the title...Advanced she never thought of herself as a very advanced witch, but nevertheless she was still going to try them.

Arabelle was literally knocked out of her thoughts as she crashed to the ground with a thud. She dropped her books ( not that many, just 3) one of them falling flat open making some of the pages get rippled. She looked up to see that it was her own housemates that had run into her, a certain one in particular. Draco Malfoy, who had been giving her the shits ever since the first day she arrived. But the pompous boy just smirked at her and laughed with his friends.

" Stupid mudblood, such a clumsy girl Fleek. Your family was always so rotten." Arabelle just glared at him from under her long fringe, he seemed to just join as many words together as he could in a sentence, which was not even amusing for her. Arabelle watched the hallway clear out towards the hall, she didn't want to be the last one in there...She switched her gaze back to her books that she had dropped. Her eyes caught a certain velvet black one with crimson writing. That had landed face down and open.

" Damn it..." She cussed in a mumbled tone.

" Ms Fleek, language." She saw a long cloak skimming around the feet of her proffessor. She looked up to meet his dark gaze.

" Sorry, proffessor." She gathered her two text books and was about to reach for the wiccan book when proffessor Snape bent down gracefully and picked it up. He turned the book so that he could see the cover, tilting his head a little bit in interest. He looked back at Arabelle raised his eyebrow and smirked. Without warning he took out his wand and in a hushed tone pronounced.

" Repairio" his sleek voice echoing in the halls. The pages that were damaged from the fall began to unfold themselves and flatten out. Arabelle stood, and kept her eyes to the ground. She saw an outstretched arm with the book in it and took it with a slight nod.

" Thank you professor, sorry for the inconvinence." she said hesitantly. She then walked past him quietly, but swiftly and headed towards the great hall. Her hair flowing behind her.

When Arabelle finished her lunch she headed down to the lake. The one place she loved to unwind and settle down when she had a long day. She took her usual seat on the big boulder near it, and placed her two text books beside her. Shortly after opening the new book she found today. She began to read the introduction, it told her of the history of wiccans. The spells she was about to learn, and so on and so forth.

Arabelle checked the time using a tempus spell, it was close to curfew. She grabbed her things and walked at a quick pase towards the slytherin dormitrys. She made it just in time, walking past silently all the people sitting in front of the fire. She went up the stairs that led to the girls dorm. Passing Pansy who was sitting on the bed directly near the door.

" Hey...It's Arabelle right?" Arabelle stopped in her tracks at the use of her name. No one ever spoke to her.

" Y-yes..." Arabelle turned to face Pansy.

" You don't talk much. I realized that in our first year. But I have a favour to ask, you don't have a potions partner. And I need a new one because we all know that goyle is hopeless at potions, I think the only reason he took it was because of Malfoy. But anyway, would you mind if you were my partner? Please I promise I wont do anything to screw it up, and if anyone tries to screw it up i'll...I'll tell them off!" Pansy stated with a fist in the air and a small smile. Arabelle thought about it for a moment, she wouldn't mind having someone to talk to every now and then.

" It's fine...You can be my partner"

" Thank you! Now I wont get into trouble off Snape!" Arabelle nodded and smiled. Then she made her way over to her bed, took out her books and began reading. This time she was reading a book on potions, it always came in handy because you never knew what Snape wanted you to brew.

Arabelle woke at 6.00am, she found her change of clothes and pulled her robe out from under her bed. Her suitcase didn't have that much in it. She walked to the showers, taking as long as half an hour. She put her robe around her, she had long jeans on and a simple white skivvy to keep her warm underneath. As it was winter at Hogwarts, the beautiful snow had only just begun to fall.

Arabelle arrived at her transfiguration class just in time. She took her usual seat which wasn't directly at the back, just towards it. She watched as Mcgonagall walked to the front of the room persing her lips as the hufflepuffs and Slytherins gathered, all mumbeling.

" Well it seems everyone has something to talk about. It better be about being able to shapeshift, because it was your homework. If your conversation is about something you did at hogsmeade" Mcgonagalls eyes lingered on a group of hufflepuffs at the front of the room then she continued.

" Then kindly end your conversational barters." The conversations all died down as everyone began unpacking their things.

Arabelle sighed, sometimes she just hated transfiguration. She had applied for Defence against the dark arts. But there were no teachers available to teach it.

' I was really looking forward to doing D.A.D.A this year, I can't believe they actually let us pick subjects. But of coarse the one that I wanted to do the most had to get dropped. Well the free periods never go to waste.' Arabelle came out of her gaze to hear someone calling her name.

" Miss Fleek, I see you seem to be off in another world. Well, if you please. Come to the front of the room and show everyone the homework that I gave for the weekend." Arabelle sent daggers with her eyes towards mcgonagall.

' Great the homework...Turn into an animal of your choice.' Arabelle stood slowly and ignored the eyes that followed her to the front.

" Ha Fleek, I bet you couldn't even transform an ant into a flying bug!" Another deathstare was sent to Malfoy.

" Mister Malfoy, You will not speak of someone in that manner. It's even more perposturous that you're talking like that to one of your housemates." Said mcgonagall harshly. Draco snorted.

" That girl, doesn't belong in Slytherin. She doesn't belong in this school. Filthy mudblood."

" Draco Malfoy! Your father will be hearing of this, you will leave the room this instant and I believe it is time that you and miss Fleek both spoke to your head of house! For now you.will.leave"

Draco stood slowly smirking, of coarse. And left the room grumbeling about stupid mudbloods.

After whitnessing the name calling, and the stupid words thrown at her. Arabelle just stood at the front of the room.

" Please,continue Arabelle." Arabelle didn't like it when people used her first name, well mostly because they didn't really know her. She took out her wand.

" Imobilus transfurium" She audiated, quite elligantly too. Arabelle's form startedto shake a little bit and before you could blink, she had turned into a small jet black cat. She sat there staring.

' I hate this...Everyone staring.'

" Ohh marvelous miss Fleek! I see you did do your homework. Please do return to your natural form." Arabelle changed back to her normal form, took her seat. And waited for class to blurr by like it normally did.

After atending herbology, growing some kind of plant unknown to her. Arabelle made her way extremely slowly to potions. She was not in the mood for another Draco match, and the fact that she had to talk to Snape and Draco and explain the whole damn story...God it was annoying. She hated talking.

" Hey! Arabelle!!" Arabelle turned her head to see Pansy running up beside her.

" You still don't mind if I sit with you today? That was really cool how you changed into a cat in transfiguration by the way! You have to show me! Please!" Arabelle smirked a little bit.

" Um Hi, Yes it's fine if you sit with me. And I don't mind helping you with the morphing thing, or whatever it's called." Pansy giggled.

" Thanks, I really appreciate it!"

They made the rest of the way to potions silently.

Pansy and Arabelle took their seats at the back. Watched the room fill with Gryffindors and Slytherins, and took out their equipment for the day. Nearly everyone jumped from their seats when they heard the door to the classroom slam shut, some people even straightened their backs.

" Take out your text books, copy the information from pages 120 to 122. When you're done start your potions." Proffessor Snape stated smoothly, but using the sharpness he always did.

" What! Blimey you have to be joking! We can't get our potions done in that time!" Snape turned swiftly his robes flaring out behind him, he was over at Ron's desk within 1 second flat.

" Mr Weasly, I suggest if you do not wish for a months detention. You will write faster." His glare deepening as he spoke. With that Snape turned and sat gracefully at his desk.

" Harsh..." Whispered Pansy. Arabelle nodded her eyes still towards the front, before she knew it Snape had looked up and was glaring at Pansy and herself. The two girls looked away quickly and began flipping their textbooks to the page that was instructed. Arabelle's eyes grazed the page, there were basically no paragraphs, and it was just two whole pages full of writing. Instructions and history on the potion that they were about to make. Arabelle began writing, she was finished within ten minutes. Everyone else was still on the same page. Pansy looked up and gasped.

" How are you finished already??" Arabelle looked at Pansy.

" Sorry, what?"

" You're finished? Writing?" Arabelle smiled modestly.

" Yeah...I'm used to writing fast." Pansy sighed and whispered under her breath ' I wish I could write that fast.'

" I'll get started on the potion. Arabelle stood and headed towards the ingredients cabinent, she began looking for the ones she needed. Snape raised his eyebrow at her suspisiously.

Arabelle continued getting what she needed, she got enough for a second batch for Pansy as well. When she turned her eyes widened, although you couldn't see them for her hair was covering most of her face. Proffessor Snape was standing over at her desk, flipping through her note book. Arabelle walked hesitantly towards her table. She saw Pansy staring at her for help, well in a more paniked look. Sure Snape was their head of house, and he was a little bit easier to get along with then how he was when Gryffindors approached him, but he was still a feared man even to his own students.

Arabelle stopped at the foot of her desk, Snape placed her book on the table. Looked at her sneered and brushed past her. Pansy seemed to let out a breath she had been holding. As Arabelle sat down Pansy poked her in the arm.

" What the hell was that? He was like checking to see if you had done your work or something?" Arabelle just shrugged and began working on their potion, she might as well make a batch for Pansy as well. After all Pansy was being nicer to her than anyone had ever been. Pansy finished her work within another 12 minutes, looking at the clock they only had 20 minutes left. And it took atleast 30 minutes to brew a potion...She began to panic.

" Oh no...Arabelle...we only have 20 minutes left, and it said something about brewing for 30 minutes!?" she whispered furiously. Arabelle looked away from the flask that she had just finished filling up.

" Don't worry I made enough for your potion as well." Pansy's face lit up.

" Wow are you serious! Thank you sooo much!!" Arabelle smiled.

" It's fine, I don't mind. I'll just take these up." After labelling the flasks with their names Arabelle walked to the front of the room, never letting her eyes leave the challenging ones of her proffessors. She placed the flasks down on his desk. Turned and walked back to her seat.

Finally the bell rang, Pansy said goodbye to Arabelle and apologized for leaving her with the mess from the coldren and potions ingredients. Arabelle didn't mind though because she was used to cleaning it up anyway. Finding herself to be yet again one of the last students in the classroom, except for a different reason this time, Arabelle quickened her cleaning pase. She could feel Snape's eyes on her.

" Miss Fleek, before you leave may I have a word."

" y-yes sir." Arabelle collected her things and put them into her back pack, walking casually up to her proffessor. Who was now leaning smugly against his desk. Arabelle stood in front of him waiting.

" Miss fleek, it has come to my attention that. Mr Malfoy, has been treating you very disrespectivly. And I for one, don't approve. I have already spoken with him alone, but I think it will be more beneficial if we sort this out with the both of you." Arabelle looked away and sighed.

" Sir I don't mean to be rude, I know what you're saying. But honestly, I don't care what Malfoy says. His words mean nothing to me, he hasn't done anything to harm me physically, and I just really am not in the mood to hear his voice for a long time. Sorry but I don't think we need to take it any further than you speaking to him." Snape raised his eyebrow. Then slowly brought it back down.

" You're not being rude miss Fleek. I understand, but I do urge you to inform me if he does anything further to disrupt you. I know he does try to infuriate your potions a lot. I have spoken to him about it before." Arabelle nodded.

" I will inform you, thank you proffessor." She began to leave.

" Oh and ms Fleek...Good work today. I would appreciate it if you actually handed your things in when you finish them, and not wait until other people finish theirs. I know you're smarter than you show, and I would like it if you showed it more often. Merlin only knows I need smarter Slytherins, Draco is a clear example of what I don't want." Arabelle gasped, Snape insulting a Malfoy? She never really thought she'd see the day.

" O-ok sir, I will sorry." She had no idea why she apologized so much to this man, but he had some kind of power over her.

She left the classroom in thought, her hair flowing behind her.

End chapter 1:

Oh my god I don't think i've ever written such a long chapter in my life. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it dragged on for to long. You see my internet wasn't working well it isn't at the moment hopefully it will be so I can post this chapter, but it wasn't working and I just continously wrote and added to this chapter. Normally I write a bit then add it but you know...It just happened. Anywho i'm sorry about not really portraying the characters that well. I gain interest and then lose it, what can I say i'm a writer! Well this is my story to let all you fans out there know i'm back. I haven't been updating my stories, or writing any new ones for a long time. And i don't think i'll be continuing my naruto series. I'm so sorry but i've just gotten so sick of it. OK sorry you didn't have to read this entire authors note, but thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated! :) They make me write a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An entire week had passed and Arabelle had been living on auto. She didn't really pay attention to anything, although she finished her book that she had borrowed, and was quite good at the spells it had in it. She had become pretty good friends with Pansy, and even taught her the trick to morphing ( hard work). But it was now saturday evening, an icy winter breeze was making itself known throughout Hogwarts. Most of Arabelle's classmates, meaning-Gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw and Slytherin. Had all gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend, a lot of students, but apparently they deserved it. But Arabelle didn't care much for going there, sometimes it was good to get out but she rarely went there. Pansy begged her to go, but she insisted she had stuff to do, and told Pansy to go and have a good time. Now she found her feet taking her to the library for a good day of reading. Arabelle was glad that she didn't have to wear her damn robe, she had some long dark jeans on, a black wooly skivvy and a scarf. It was quite cold. Her hair was half up half down as usual. Her fringe plainly laying about her face, covering her green eyes.

Arabelle entered the library and smiled, she loved this place. The books, everything! She made her way towards the shelves she had gotten her books from last time she visited. She still had to give them back. She placed the wiccan book back on the shelf where she found it, then began looking again. She walked into the next isle the main topics of the books was ' history on magical creatures'.

' Well i've never really known much about magical creatures i might as well start now.' she began searching for a book that peeked her interest. She let her eyes run free over all the books on the shelf.

" Miss Fleek, if you're looking for a good novel. I do believe I know one that might be of interest to you."

Arabelle knew that voice anywhere. It was none other then Severus Snape's. Arabelle turned around to see Snape wearing his usual robe, but was actually wearing a white scarf. Still the black and white theme going on but he looked...Different. Arabelle smiled, whilst curling some strands of her hair behind her ear. Snape's face was emotionless as usual. He brushed past Arabelle making his scent envelop her. Herbs, spices and lemon? Arabelle shook her head of her troubeling thoughts. She saw a hand reached towards her with a blue book in it.

" Mystic creatures from the past. I found this book quite interesting when I read it, it doesn't just tell you the history of rare magical creatures from the past. But, it also tells you of ones that are more modern. I'm quite sure there were some spells in there too." Spoke Snape smoothly. Arabelle took the book greatfully.

" Thank you proffessor. I'm sure I will enjoy it." Arabelle let her fringe fall into it's usual place over her eyes. Since she had started talking to Pansy she had become more open, and more nicer to people some would say. She seemed more approachable, and that in turn gave her more courage. Snape kept his gaze locked with Arabelle's.

" Miss Fleek, may I ask why you're not joining your classmates at hogsmeade today?" He folded his arms across his chest as he said this.

" Y" Arabelle cleared her throat. " You may ask, and I am not joining them today because I didn't feel the need to go out with people who will just infuriate me, I like to have my alone time and I like it when it's quiet. It rarely is." Snape nodded slowly.

" I agree about the quiet part. People infuriating you though? Once again may I ask why?" Arabelle nodded, he seriously had to work on his manners. He was to nice ...but also harsh at the same time.

" Yes you may ask,Proffessor. And they infuriate me because they don't treat me nicely all the time. I know I withdraw myself most of the time but, they also act immature. I'm sorry if i'm not making sense...And I don't mean to think so highly of myself, I just like to be alone." Arabelle's eyes had drifted away whilst she was explaining, when she looked back up she saw Snape smirking at her.

" Yes Ms Fleek I understand completely. I do tend to enjoy my alone time, infact I embrace it. But, you're right to think highly of yourself. You're quite a smart girl, even if you choose to hide that. But I do encourage you to show it more often, I like it when my Slytherins stand out." He sharpened his eyes at the last comment.

" Thank you?...I think. Sorry proffessor, I would like to go and read now. But, thank you for the book again." Arabelle turned and heard a mummbeled.

" You're welcome."

She took a seat in a deserted corner of the library and began reading. If he said the book was interesting then it had to be.

Arabelle practically devoured the book within two hours, and Snape was right she really did enjoy it. But for now she had to go and find some transfiguration books and potions books. There was an upcoming test Snape had mentioned it sometime last week. And she was not about to let Hermione Granger beat her again, she wanted to get high marks for once instead of dumbing herself down just so no one would notice her. Arabelle found 3 books on different potions, and 2 books on transfiguration. She was either getting the spot for an apprentice in transfiguration or potions.

' I wish we had D.A.D.A I honestly can't believe they dropped it, anyone could teach it. I really want to try out my new spells...Although, I don't really want people to notice me that much. They could be better at dueling then me...OK i quit thinking about this.' Arabelle put some books into her back pack that she had, then began walking and reading the potions book she had found. She walked down the empty corridor, only to be pushed roughly against a wall. The wall knocked the wind out of her and she gasped, dropping her book.

" I thought I might find you here! You filthy mudblood!" Arabelle's eyes widened. Great Draco, and now he was trying to kill her...

" You're a little bitch, getting me into a lot of trouble like that. Snape wasn't happy, and my father! Well I don't need to tell you, maybe i'll just show you what i'm feeling right now!" Arabelle screamed as Draco's fist made contact with her face. Draco began moving closer to her, a slap here a punch there. Arabelle screamed again, she could feel blood running down her lip.

" Draco stop! Please!" She pleaded. This plea only landed her a punch in the stomach. Arabelle pushed him away hard, and he fell backwards to the ground.

" Malfoy stop this instance!" The deadly vocals of Severus Snape coming down the hall. Draco scoweld. Whilst taking out his wand, Arabelle's eyes widened.

' No, I will not let him hurt me anymore...I have to stop him.' Arabelle took out her own wand before Draco could say anything she yelled.

" Pulsus iam!" A bolt of energy shot out from Arabelle's wand, hitting Draco in the chest. He flew backwards, skidding against the floor. Then he hit the wall, he also passed out from the intensity of the spell. Arabelle let out a long breath, she could hear Snape's voice yelling. She began to slide down the wall, she tried to stop herself. But, she only made it worse and began falling forwards. Before she could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her. And a smell of herbs, spices and lemon enveloped her again.

" It's alright miss Fleek you're safe now." Arabelle blinked she could barely move. She felt herself being lifted like a bride. Her hair fell back from her face, her eyes met with Snape's. She actually smiled, a very small one. Because there was actually a little bit of concern showing on Severus's face. But what Arabelle didn't know was the concern was of something else. Arabelle closed her eyes, drifting into unconsciousness, the spell caused her to use a lot of energy.

' Her eyes...They were, they were black...' Snape kept thinking about the situation that just happened, he used a spell to make Draco float behind him as he took them both to the hospital wing. Pomfry wouldn't be happy. But she didn't want to annoy Severus any further as he was close to expelling Malfoy from this school himself, he would definetly be talking to the headmaster about this.

Arabelle woke to see white walls all around her. The stale smell of iron...but a fresh smell of flowers. Arabelle turned her head slightly blinking a few times as her eyes were blurry. Finally her vision cleared and she could see a vase of flowers next to her bed. She tried to sit up but, a hand was placed softly on her shoulder and she was pushed back down, she could feel her head begin to throb.

" I suggest you stay down miss Fleek, if you don't want to feel anymore pain." Came the drowling voice of Snape. Arabelle turned her head to the left and her eyes examined the figure of the potions master. Arabelle placed her hand to her head and rubbed a little bit.

" Am I...Am i in the hospital wing proffessor?" her eyes met with his again.

" Yes you are, don't worry about Mr Malfoy he has been taken care of." Arabelle's eyebrows fuzzeled in confusion.

" What? What happened to Malfoy?" she asked in a quiet tone. Snape sneered

" He has been expelled from hogwarts he will not be causing harm to you again. But then again you did more harm to him then he did to you." This time Arabelle sat up.

" What? I'm sorry...I didn't know, I was just protecting myself..."

" Oh no, no,no Miss Fleek no need to be sorry. It is ones instinct to protect themselves, and you did just that. There is nothing to be sorry for, Draco got what he deserved." Arabelle layed back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She sighed.

" Are you feeling alright, miss fleek?" Arabelle opened her eyes, and nodded her head.

" Yeah, i'm just really tired thats all. The spell I cast...It takes a lot of energy." Snape smirked.

" Yes it does, I am quite impressed that you were able to cast something like that. But there is something that I must speak with you about."

" What would that be?..." Arabelle's eyes met with Snape's again.

" Well...I took under note, when I caught you, your eyes...They were...Black. It was as if your pupil had taken over your eye colour.." Arabelle gasped, her hand to her head again.

" No...it's happening again..." Her eyes began to water. Snape leaned closer

" What is happening again miss Fleek?" Arabelle rolled over.

" It's nothing. Just something i'm dealing with." Snape rose his voice.

" Dealing with it or not miss Fleek. I wish to know what it is, and I will find out whether you're the one to tell me or not. When you've healed I expect you to be in my dungeons to tell me within the week. If not, I will be getting answers a different way." With that Snape left his robes flowing behind him menacingly. Arabelle growled. She really didn't want to be in here, and she didn't want to tell Snape what it was that happened.

" So Draco's gone for good? Wow and I can't believe he did that to you, over something so stupid. But you kicked his butt!" Pansy sat on Arabelle's bed with her legs crossed.

" So what does Proffessor Snape want to talk to you about? I mean you've been getting these owl things sent to you all week, saying time is running out or something.."

Arabelle frowned.

" It's nothing, just wants to talk to me about what happened with Draco."

" Oh, well you don't have to but I suggest you go and see him. Snape isn't a happy camper when he's ignored." Arabelle nodded

" I suppose you're right..."

" The sooner you see him the better...I mean it's 9.00pm now...Maybe you should go and see him?"

Arabelle let out a really long breath. " You're right, thanks Pansy I think i'll go and see him now." Pansy smiled

" gooooood, we don't want an angry Snape. Besides we have that theory exam tomorrow." Arabelle nodded and thanked her friend again as she watched Pansy leave the room, probably heading down to the common room. Arabelle brushed her hair, pulled it half up half down. Put her green Slyherin jumper on and just left the jeans on that she had already. It was quite cold.

Arabelle felt the rush of cool air hit her face as she made her way to Snape's office. The ice cold stone of the floor was seeping through her shoe, sending shivvers through her body. She knocked on the door of Snape's office. Hearing a growled ' Enter' she made her way in. Snape had his head down when she entered, the door slowly closed behind her. Arabelle stood, feet planted to the spot and she waited.

" Ah, Miss Fleek I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presance." He stated sarcasticly. Arabelle dared her eyes to meet with his, and it wasn't so scary. He had his usual emotionless mask on, and was wearing his overly worn-black robes.

" Yes sir...Sorry for not coming sooner...I just was busy." Arabelle looked away.

" Busy doing what exactly? Sitting around pitying yourself because you were attacked?" Arabelle scowled at Snape from under her fringe, her eyes sharpening-green flames basically flowing from them.

" No.sir. I was not well. But, that didn't stop me from doing my every day routenes. For your information I was studying." Snape rolled his eyes.

" On with why I brought you here, please take a seat." Arabelle dragged herself to the seat infront of Snape's desk. He placed his hands together for a moment in thought.

" Please miss fleek, right now I am not in the mood for drawling out conversations. You did choose quite a late time to come here. I suggest you start telling me what it is that ' is happening again?" Snape stated. Arabelle scruffled her fingers together for a moment.

" Well...You may or may not know but, voldemor-" She was cut off by a cough from Snape.

" The dark lord. Miss Fleek." Arabelle sharpened her gaze.

" No I mean Voldemort I am not afraid to say his name, I don't live in fear. You may know that Voldemort killed my parents when I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts, I was forced to live with foster parents. I don't know why Voldemort killed my parents, but in my 6th year he came back for me. Some how I escaped, I remember my foster parents huddeled in a corner. My foster dad said " Take her." He was almost killed but, I stupidly jumped in front of whatever spell it was he threw at him. I don't know how I did it but, when I got back up. I felt something change in me, the same thing happened when I watched my parents die when I was younger. And I just felt a serge of power go through my body, and I just began saying words, I don't know what they meant but it was some kind of spell. Voldemort vanished...And ever since then i've mostly been able to controll it I don't know what it is...And i'm not sure why I have it but that is all I know." Snape was staring at her intently now, Arabelle was actually frightened. He seemed to be thinking something over in his head.

" Miss Fleek...I believe that what you have is a gift, and I think there is something that you should see." Arabelle watched as Snape rose from his chair and walked to a book shelf that was behind his desk. He pulled out a plain book, and handed it to Arabelle as he took a seat.

" Read the first page."

" But sir, I don't understand?"

" Just read it, miss fleek." Arabelle opened the book and ran her hand down the page and began reading.

' A mystic light was once sent a flee. On a mission to help those in need.

People searched for many years, it was known to contain dragons tears.

A powerful gift was sent in three's, one to the evil, one to the earth and one to a human being.

This light is said to behold great power, it will arise when evil showers.

Used to defend what must be, defeat the dark lord, for he holds the key.

To the power of this one being, as they are one, his power is in need. Of this beings special key,

for if he gains the beings special power, he will become deaths only cower.'

Arabelle stopped reading and blinked...Then blinked some more.

" You mean...I am..But no...What..." Arabelle pushed the book away.

" This book." Snape stated as he placed his hand on it and pulled it towards himself. " Is not entirely accurate. But, I assume it means that-the power that you posses was sent to you. I believe you are the one that the aurors have been in search of for a very long time. Miss Fleek what you have may bring you great danger, Voldemort is after what you have. And I think some how...You have part of him in you. The book also mentions that the power you posses was also given to the Earth, I assume so it could produce life. But, if this prophesy from the book is true then, I believe that if you get in touch and control your power you will be able to use the elements of the Earth in your magic. Becoming a much stronger witch." Upon finishing his statement Snape placed his fingers together, staring directly into Arabelle's eyes. Arabelle stood up abrubtly, knocking the chair over that she was sitting on.

" N-no! It's not true!" She sniffed, a few tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Snape's eyebrow rose in confusion.

" Please do be careful with the furniture. And you know the prophesy is true. What may I ask, is so bad about possibly gaining ultimate power hmm? Becoming stronger than the dark lord himself?" His voice dropping to a deadly volume. Arabelle sobbed and put her hand to her mouth. She brought it away slowly.

" I-I have something...Something inside me, that someone uses to take away lives. I- I am evil, pure evil, I am like him." Arabelle turned and fled her proffessors office. Snape sat in his chair watching the girl retreat. He would give her time, for now.

Pansy tried to talk to Arabelle when she found her curled up in her bed, crying. She tried to comfort her, she tried to make her laugh. But, there was no reaction. Pansy had no idea what she was so upset about. All she knew was it was Arabelle's 4th day of missing classes and she was going to get into trouble, whether it be Snape or Dumbeldore.

" Come on Arabelle...You have to go to class today, we have a test in transfiguration. Magonigall will kill you if you miss it." Arabelle just rolled to her side, away from Pansy.

" Please just leave me alone Pansy, I honestly don't care about transfiguration...I just, I just need to be alone please." Arabelle put her pillow over her head so that she wouldn't be disturbed. Pansy looked down sadly, her friend was not well and she needed to get back to normal. Pansy left the room sighing.

Arabelle woke up, her eyes feeling puffy, nose blocked, pink cheeks. What you normally get when you never stop crying. When Arabelle took her shower, she stood under the cold water, feeling it run down her back and through her hair. Sending spikes up her spine, it made her relax. She wanted to pull herself together but she was finding it hard not to give into the darkness. Once her shower was finished she made her way transparently towards the lake. No one was around as pretty much everyone was in class. She sat herself down at the bank of the lake. The water slowly rippling by. She could just touch it if she leaned forwards enough. Arabelle sat quietly for a while contemplating her life.

' Why do I have to be the one...I am meant to be some great power. And if it's so great then why does Voldemort have it as well. It will arise when evil showers? What the hell does that mean...I have to fight Voldemort...I will arise when evil showers. Well thats fantastic. I hate this...I hate my life, I hate it! I used to be Arabelle fleek...And now, now i'm some 400 year old freaking prophecy.' She sighed and glared at the ground, all of this was to frustrating. Arabelle moved closer to the water and put her hand in it.

' pfft...controll elements he says. I'm sure I would have noticed...oh right i have to be in that weird black eyed state. Why the hell do my eyes go black anyway! WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED! And Why the hell am I talking to myself!!" Arabelle snuffed and flicked the water frustratingly. She knew she had to give in some time, she had to get controll of this thing. For one Arabelle never went down without a fight. And she didn't give up even if she was given something she didn't like. Which was why she was going to try and work with this ' thing'.

' So Snape said to concentrate...Or something. Stuff what he said i'll figure this out. Water looks as though it would be the easiest thing to controll out of all elements...So.' She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. Which was hard considering she'd never done that before. Arabelle took in all the sounds around her, the hushed rippeling of the water, the wind pushing softly against her face, birds talking to one an other, everything. Then one by one she began blocking them all out. Arabelle found herself in her mind, staring at white. Everything was white and there was no sound. She looked around, there seemed to be something forming and coming closer to her. She felt her heart rate begin to speed up but she didn't leave. A shaddow formed in the shape of a body. Then the body began to mould, a face, black hair. It was her. But there was one difference this version of her had black eyes.

" Who are you?" Arabelle questioned. But the figure just stood there looking at her. Arabelle thought she would never get a response until it opened it's mouth.

" I am you, that is all you need to know. Use me as you wish." the figure whispered, before clashing into Arabelle's body. Which frightened the crap out of her. She opened her eyes quickly. Taking in a deep breath of air as everything came back to her, sound, vision. She moved closer to the water and looked at her reflection, sure enough her eyes were black. But this time it was different. She had brought it out, and not in anger. By pure controll. Arabelle placed her hand over the water, she closed her eyes for a moment and felt an energy pulling through her hand. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. She had a perfect ball of water floating underneath the palm of her hand. She moved her hand and the water moved with it, it was like they were connected.

" I am also part of the Earth..." She smiled, she had some hope. She wasn't evil, for Earth nature, the environment was a beautiful creation. Arabelle put her other hand in the air, throwing the ball of floating water upwards, she concentrated hard and drew energy from the wind. Slicing the ball into little droplets. As the water droplets plumeted onto her face, she breathed in a scent. A scent of happyness for once in her life she knew something- She was not evil.

End chapter 2: Hello there, I am getting really bored with this story...Yep it's just not the same as a Snarry story you know? And I don't think I have many reviews...Which makes me think no one is reading this. Please if you are let me know? :) I will continue this story if you actually like it. But if you don't then tell me so I can stop wasting my own time, when I could be writing a Snarry fic! I would write them at the same time but Yeah that just aint gonna happen. But thanks for reading if you have and i'd love to see some more reviews :)

Tevote.


End file.
